New Coming
by someone better than you
Summary: AU A mishap with magic in the original mainstream universe results in a disruption in an alternate version of the universe. Some members of the Team experience 'precognitions'. What does this mean for Conner and Tim? Well... Kon/Tim (Robin/Superboy/Red Robin) and some Kon/Dick (Superboy/Nightwing), possible other pairings


My first Young Justice fanfiction. I made up another alternate reality because I desperately want Superboy/Kon-El/Conner and Red Robin/Tim Drake to be a real couple and alternate realities make it a canon possibility X3.

Since watching Young Justice, I've kinda grown fond of the Conner/Dick pairing too so for those who'd like to see Dick and Conner together instead, tell me and I might think of making a fic for them too. Aren't I the most generous author you ever met? X3

Anyways, there are no limits to the plot or warnings in this fic. I'm just gonna put in what comes to me; it could have themes from just fluff and humor to hardcore sex, rape, bad language, character death or even the worst of them all… cheesy, corny lines! I just mean to say, read this at your own risk.

**NOTE: **Everything in between -**OAU- **and ~**OAU~ **is about what happens in the original Young Justice cartoon universe. Everything else is what's happening in the current universe.

Don't worry about it too much however. I'm almost never again going to mention the original Young Justice cartoon universe again after the first few chapters or maybe the first chapter itself only. This is because the events that take place concern the alternate timeline and the Young Justice timeline is supposed to continue like it does in the cartoon.

**Pairing: Kon/Tim (Kon-El/Tim Drake, Conner/Tim, Superboy/Red Robin and I think you get the picture X3)**

* * *

**-OAU-**

The Watchtower was home to the one and only, Justice League. A team made of some of the mightiest superheroes on Earth… or the universe for that matter. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and several others worked to preserve justice and promote peace.

Justice League member Zatanna stood in her room, furrowing her brows as she carefully went over the new book she found at the magician's black market; plain black with nothing on either side of the cover.

"Nobody could imagine this little book housed all these spells" she spoke to herself in wonder "All of them are either forbidden, harmful, have grave consequences or just impossible to accomplish for even the most skilled of magicians without draining themselves… It's a good thing I snatched it out of that dark sorcerer before he could actually sell this at the magician's black market"

She sat cross legged on her bed, placing the book on her bed and continued going through it, finally reaching the spell she'd been working on for weeks, despite her mind telling her it was a bad idea "I can't believe myself, I'm actually trying a forbidden spell… but what harm could trying to open an portal to an alternate dimension cause?" she said before facepalming at her ridiculous attempt to placate herself with that statement.

She took a deep breath, calming herself before trying to reassure herself

"I'll be careful, just a quick peek at what happens… and who knows? It might actually work great…"

Despite how unconvincing she found herself sounding, she began twiddling her fingers and concentrating on the energy flowing from her fingertips and into small shining orb of white energy between her hands. She scrunched up her face in effort and somewhat unease and the orb began to pulsate. A sudden knock however startled her, breaking her concentration and ending the spell. Letting out a breath, she got up from her bed, closing and pocketing the book when the knocking persisted and answered the door to be greeted by Batman.

"What are you still doing here?" he spoke in his usual tone, though disapproval was evident in his voice "You were supposed to meet me at the hangar five minutes ago to go meet up with the others and the Team"

"I was just trying out this new spell, create a portal to alternate universes" she tried to justify her tardiness "Besides, why do I need to watch over the Team? Nightwing not turning out to be a good den mother?" she ended with a joking sentence.

"I need you there today" Batman replied gruffly "For a training session"

"Just give me a mome-"

" **NOW**"

Zatanna gave a huff, followed shortly by a sigh before making her way to the ship, Batman right behind her.

* * *

In a clearing among a forest, Superboy threw a punch with his right arm at Wonder Woman, only for her to dodge it effortlessly to the side. Not giving up, Conner immediately followed with a punch using his left arm which Diana dodged just as easily. At his third attempt by using a right hook however, Diana grabbed Conner by the wrist before delivering a swift kick, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Take aim of your opponent and focus" Diana called out to him as Clark and the Team watched from a distance "Attacking blindly will only help your opponent"

Superboy lifted himself from the ground and into a couching position before leaping up try to stomp down on the princess. However, the move was too slow and Diana easily dodged the attack with a back flip. Superboy immediately followed his stomp by rushing forward with a shoulder tackle. Diana responded by standing firm and taking the impact, using her palms against his shoulders for help. She proceeded to slowly lift him up upside down and slam him down. Conner gave a grunt before immediately becoming alert again as Wonder Woman took a step forward. He leapt high and backwards to get some distance between them only for Diana to immediately lash out her lasso and grab him in midair before slamming him down to the ground.

Superboy struggled to get out of the impossible to break lasso as Diana smiled at him just as the wind around them begin to blow and the sound of a jet landing filled everyone's ears. The Team, Superman and Wonder Woman looked up to see Batman and Zatanna arrive at the training site.

Bruce approached them, Zatanna in tow.

"How're they doing today?"

Wonder Woman glanced back at Conner, still struggling in her lasso, before giving a small chuckle and speaking in a humoring tone.

"Hmm, not bad…"

"I suggest Zatanna spar with them now, today's training involves the Team learning how to deal with enemies who can utilize magic and I've got a perfect regimen regarding what kind of tricks they should learn to deal with"

"If you say so"

"Wait!" Wonder Girl called out in protest "I didn't get my turn! I barely get a chance to train with Diana anymore since you guys are always on some big mission"

Wonder Woman gave a small smile at her protégé and turned to Batman and Zatanna immediately saw her chance to get a sliver of time to try out her spell.

"Why not let everyone get a round with first? Then when they're done, then I'll cast all the spells you want" she spoke to Bruce in a hopeful and logical tone. Bruce took a moment to reply before accepting the proposal.

"Alright, everyone has a round to spar with Diana"

Wonder Woman smiled in response as Cassie eagerly stepped up. Zatanna smiled before quietly walking over to a tree and pretending to casually sit down behind it. Letting out another breath, she gave a confident smirk before pulling out the book.

* * *

"Etativel!"

The book floated in front of her eyes, allowing her to skim across the page easily as she worked with her hands.

* * *

Batman approached Nightwing as Cassie continued to spar with her mentor.

"Who's already trained with Diana?"

"I gave it a shot" Nightwing admitted "Superboy and Robin have already hit the ground too"

Batman just nodded before proceeding to take out a list regarding the regimen.

"Take Tim and Superboy to Zatanna and follow these training excercies"

"But you said-"

"They shouldn't be wasting time"

Nightwing nodded and went off to accomplish the task.

* * *

"Latrop! Ekat em ot eht rehto ecaps! Ekat em ot eht rehto emit! Ekat em ot eht rehto esrevinu!"

Zatanna chanted the words as her eyes glowed white and focused her energy as the portal grew bigger and wider, forming a 2D shape disc that stretched to her feet. She smiled and continued to repeat the chant.

"Latrop! Ekat em ot eht rehto ecaps! Ekat em ot eht rehto emit! Ekat em ot eht rehto esrevinu! Latrop! Ekat em ot eht rehto ecaps! Ekat em ot eht rehto emit! Ekat em ot eht rehto esrevinu!"

* * *

Nightwing approached Zatanna with Conner and Tim following and found her chanting. Thinking nothing of it as a simple spell for something, he called out to her.

"Zatanna"

"Latrop! Ekat em ot eht rehto ecaps! Ekat em ot eht rehto emit! Ekat em ot eht rehto esrevinu!"

"Zatanna?"

Completely engrossed in the spell, the girl heard nothing amidst the cackle of energy. Dick walked up to her.

"Latrop! Ekat em ot eht rehto ecap-"

Her concentration was broken as Dick placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and called to her again, and the book fell into the portal. Suddenly, it flashed and Zatanna screamed as she was zapped by her own flowing energy. Dick found himself screaming and struggling against the pain as the energy travelled from Zatanna's shoulder to him. Everyone immediately turned in shock and found the source of the screams coming from the two heroes. Conner and Tim immediately reached for them. Touching them however got them the same results and the two of them found themselves screaming as the same energy surged through them as they touched Dick.

Batman immediately sprang towards them, followed by Superman, Wonder Woman and the rest of the Team. However, just before they reached them, the energy dissipated, the portal disappeared and all four fell to the ground, unconscious. Bruce immediately checked both, Robin and NIghtwing's pulses before doing the same to Connor and Zatanna.

"They're alright…" he said, with a hint of relief evident in his voice

"What happened?!" Superman thought out loud in an alert tone

"Let's get them to the Watchtower first" Wonder Woman spoke

Batman nodded and immediately reached for Tim and Dick.

**~OAU~**

* * *

Conner awoke in bed, eyes blinking. Strange thoughts flickered across his mind but they were so brief and spontaneous, he couldn't figure them out properly. Blinking a few times, he finally closed his eyes as sleep claimed him again.

The same couldn't be said about one of his other teammates however

Dick Grayson immediately sat up in his bed at Mount Justice, all sorts of images flashing across his mind. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:19. Turning away again from the alarm clock, Dick rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming up. He was spending tonight at Mount Justice. Trying to make sense of all the things flashing through his mind, Tim immediately got up and began pulling on a pair of black pants, a red hoodie and brown jacket before slipping on a pair of white socks and stepping into a pair of black sneakers with white laces. Adorning is sunglasses, Dick made his way to the Zeta-Tube.

"Whatever's going on... I've gotta get to the Batcave..."

* * *

**Review please! ^_^**


End file.
